Icing and Heels
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: Tiana uses her psychic powers to summon Anna into the student center at their university int he deadof night, then forces Anna to serve her feet, each of which she has given a name.


**Icing and Heels**

"Lick my toes, loser!" Tiana said, waving them at Anna while the redhead was on her knees. Tiana sat in a very squishy armchair in the campus lounge. On a Saturday at deep night, three in the morning.

The lights appeared dark to campus patrol officers who would look at the building because Tiana had covered the windows with shaded blinds, that concealed the fact that lights were on and even if that weren't enough she put tinted windows up in their place

She had hidden the windowpanes behind the couch earlier that day. As for how she got in, she had the key ability to bend locks with her mind. In fact,t hat's how she got Anna here, through the power of teleportation.

It had taken her many years tomaster this skill. While other high schoolers did extracurricular activities and spent time with friends, Tiana was a loner who went off to be trained by a well-known magician named Dr. Facilier.

"Normal magicians use sleight of hands, but I can hone your mind, girl!" he promised, when they first encoutnered each other when she was fourteen on her way to get a doughnut from Shipley's She actually met him infront of the library, where she had picked up the latest Oprah Book Club readfor her mother.

Both the library and Shipley's were with rollerskating distance from her house.

"I'm not a loser!" Anna insisted. "I'm on a champion university volleyball team. Also, when I tell my sister what you're doing to me, you'll be kicked out of your sorority, I can only promise to not say anything if you let me go now and never use this insane teleportation power you have on meagain."

"But Anna, I've been waiting to bring you here for ages! Surely you want to serve me?"

"Um, no," Anna said, shaking her adorable pigtails. "I want to go free. I have a group project for Spanish and we're meeting in the morning.

"Don't worry, I can erase their memories of you if I just know their names," Tiana said, scrolling through Anna's phone.

"You'll never find them," Anna barked. She was very grumpy, the only thing preventing her from lunging at Tiana and snatching the phone out of the black girl's hands was being gravitied to the ground through Tiana's powers. Whereas she struggled to bend a spoon at her fifteenth birthday, so much so that she went into a coma for two days, that was years ago now. Her power had grown exponentially once she harnessed the power of the Sun, due to an ancient amulet she found in her grandmother's attic with an emerald jewel in it.

Well, 87% emerald, the other 13% amethyst. It was the only thing keeping her from running out of energy when utilizing her powers. Dr. Faciiler had one too, although his belonged to a different Native American tribe than hers. His was from the Mayans, and hers the Incas.

It was fastened around her neck, and if she took it off, she'd be in a comba for a year at this point. She even wore it in the shower. And as a naked butt-dancer ina strip club. She needed to work there to pay for college, but there were two things she wasn't pleased about with it.

Firstly that as much fun as shaking her butt was, her fetish lied with feet andconsidering that sandals are even a thing and socks sometimes optaonal, depending on who you ask, being barefoot at a strip club wouldn't accomplish her desires, especially since patrons rarely looked down, being more generally into boobs and butts.

But the biggest reason it wasn't as fun as she'd have desired, was that she liked dominating other girls. Of course she could treat men to that too, for a price. But humiliating a young woman by forcing her to do things like bathe your foot with her tongue, that was priceless and something that unfortunately can't happen at a strip club.

"Here we go, Merida is the name of one of your Spanish class group project members. I'll erase her memory now."

Tiana put two fingers to her forehead and shut her eyes, then pictured Merida's face, there was a picture of her on Anna's phone.

"She's not in my group! I swear!"

"Shut up!" Tiana said, kicking Anna in the chin without opening her eyes.

"Hey!"

"I'm trying to concentrate, and I don't need your lies. It's important that I erase your from the other two's memory as well."

"Their names aren't on my phone," Anna said smirking, glad she had some way of thwarting Tiana.

"Oh, no worries, I can unlock Meriad's mind and figure out what their names are, easy peasy."

Anna growled. She hated this, and she had to figure out a way to make Tiana let her go, either by threat or reward. One thing was for sure, she didn't want to lick Tiana's filthy toes, yuck!

"There, they have forgotten," Tiana says with a smile. "There is no way they'll worry about you not showing up to their group meeting."

"But I picked the location! In my dormitory!"

"They'll meet at Taco Bell, don't worry, I read your text and thought of how to counter that."

"Okay, you have proven your are clever and powerful, now let me go!"

"There's only one thing you can offer me that would make me do that," Tiana said, dancing with her toes down the bridge of Anna's nose.

"What is it? If you want money, I can offer you $800, or something I own."

Tiana's toes dug into Anna's nostrils. She rubbed them vigorously there paining Anna and giggling at the contorted expression on her face.

"Money is useless to me," Tiana said, having her toes crawl toward Ana's ear. "It can't buy a foot slave."

"But I don't want to be here!" Anna said.

"That's what makes it so hot, you have no option."

"Okay, so what do you want? My grandmother's jewels? Something else I treasure?"

"Definitely something you treasure," Tiana said, after rubbing her toes against the outer rim of Anna's ear then bringing it up to her bangs and petting them as though Anna were a good doggy.

"What I want is a treasure of yours, yes. But not the kind you think."

"What is it, I'll give it to you if you just let me go a.s.a.p. with no more foot torture!"

"Oh, Anna, the thing I want most, your most valuable treasure, is your sister."

"Um, what?" Anna asked. This was the one answer she hadn't expected.

"I will only let you go if you give me my blessing to take your older sister as my slave."

"I would never do that"

"So you preer me treating you to stinky foot torture? Hmmm, interesting."

Tiana began unbuttoning Anna's blouse with her black toes.

"I don't like this at all, but I'm nog giving up my precious sister."

Tiana held both her feet two inches apart from either side of Anna's face, then lowered them both a little and rammed into her neck superhard on both sides.

"YOUCH! Stop that!" Anna exclaimed.

"Let me think about your request. How about NO?"

"You're mean," Anna snarled. "Oh, and you obviously could've captured Elsa and teleported here ifthat's what you wanted."

"But that wouldn't be any fun at all?" Tiana said, with a wicked grin. "The thing that would've been enjoyable is a sister trading her to protect herself. And anyway, your my number one target, the only reason I really suggested swapping her for you is that I know it'd eat at you, the guilt, if you did happen to say yes. So there you have it."

"I'd rather suffer than let Elsa do that," Anna said.

"Perfect, so you DO want to be here," Tiana said, scraping Anna's eyelash with her big black toe.

"I don't want to be here and why did you pat my bangs with your feet if you want me to lick them? This whole thing is a nightmare but whatever you do to me I refuse to run my tongue against a foot with my loose hairs on it."

"Ah, but what if it has my hair on it?" Tiana asks.

Anna blinked. "You'd put your disgusting foot through your hair just to do that?"

"Nah, it was just a fun thing to say. I have this thing about hygiene, you know."

For someone who worked in a strip club this was probably a strange thing to say but Tiana's feet were way dirtier than her butt and boobs at all times.

"Don't worry about the hair, I can send it away," Tiana said, and she put her foot in her lap then waved her hand. "It is gone."

"Hum," Anna said. "You seem kinder than someone who would do this in stories online."

"Oh, I didn't do that to be kind to you," Tiana said. "I just am really frightened of possibly harming you with you swallowing hair, I have heard some horror stories and since I want you to keep worshipping my feet indefinitely, I don't want to have to drive you to the hospital."

"I'm not just a coupleof very small strands is that dangerous."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to risk it," Tiana said. "I want you to be uncomfortable, not too ill to obey me."

"Couldn't you heal me with your powers?"

Tiana shook her head. "I'm strong, yes, but I can't heal anyone other than myself. I've tried, it doesn't work."

"Well, I guess that can't be helped then."

"Yep. But now it's time for you to lick my toes, you've been stalling far too long."

"Um," Anna said as those black digits waved near her lips. "You absolutely sure we can't negotiate?"

"I just want your tongue lapping up my feet."

Anna sighed and stuck her tongue out. She actually had a small amount of a masochist lean, and serving a cte girl did seem hot, but she'd have perferred it be Elsa who did this to her, or their cousin Rapunzel.

Gosh the taste of Tiana's toes was terrible. Anna wouldn't have been surprised if Tiana skated in a sewer barefoot. And slipped in the disgusting water, then washed her body but left her foot all filthy, then jogged and still didn't wash it.

And yet, there was something a bit enjoyable about having no way to move her legs, due to Tiana's psychic power over her. She had to bathe those feet with her saliva, disgusting as they were.

And something about having no means of escape, doing a task she wouldn't have chosen for herself, caused her clit to move.

"Perfect, you're such a good foot slave!" Tiana said happily, moving her toes and raising her foot a bit then setting it vertical.

"Now kiss my heel."

"Um, excuse me? This is our first session. Don't you think we should slow it down a little?"

"Oh Anna," Tiana said, moving her foot upward, pressing her toes against Anna's forehead three spots in a row, then dancing them down to her cheek. "You need to lick my heel or I'm going to cry. just summon Elsa here. It would be so nice to have her tongue bathe my feet."

"No, you can't do that!" Anna exclaimed. "I'll l-lick your heel."

"Okay, but first you have to sniff my digusting foot deeply, because you made me upset by not obeying in the first place."

"I'm sorry, kind mistress," Anna said."

Tiana lowered her foot to place it beneath Anna's

"I didn't ask you to say that, so spill."

"Uh," Anna said, shiftily. "Would you believe that I have fantasized about being a sub?"

"Hmmm, never would've guessed from your reaction to me calling you a loser."

"Yeah, well, there's something sexyh about this situation, dunno if I canexactly put my finger on it."

"Wow, if you find this sexy, then, OEBY ME!" Tiana said. She kicked the side of Anna's face then set the heel back in front of her lips. "Pucker up now and smooch! I want heavy kissing as though my foot were you rlong distance girlfriend you haven't seen in three months."

"Um…"

"Are you trying to get out of it?" Tiana asked, in a towering rage.

"No. It's just that that counters what you told me before, which is that I should sniff deeply first."

"You're not worthy of breathing in her fumes yet! You have to earn it!"

Anna growled. She did enjoy this perdicament but being talked down to disgusted her. Why couldn't Tiana just speak of her as an equal who was a sub, while Tiana herself a dom? There was no need for the down talk.

"I'm waiting for you to kiss."

"What if I want to sniff instead?"

"You have no legal right to do so until I command you to, so kiss and nothing more!"

Anna wanted to defy her and did nothing for several seconds.

"I'm waiting!" Tiana said. "Okay, too little too late, I'm summoning Elsa."

She snapped her fingers and Elsa appeared tied down to a chair, very confused.

"Um, am I having a weird dream? I'd pinch myself to see if I'm awake, but even in dreams you can't do that if tied up like this."

"Yes, this is a dream," Tiana said. "I'm just being really foul to your sister."

"Well, that's nto very nice," Elsa said. "But luckily that's dream Anna, not exactly the same as real Anna."

The redhead was madly hurt that her sister didn't think this was the rue her. Sure Tiana had to sell the "dream" nonsense but Anna thought she had a much deeper connection with Elsa.

One that transcended trickery and foulness.

"Just send her back! Please!" Anna pleaded.

"Only if you promise to not sniff my feet until I say you can."

"Fine, I won't! Just send her back."

"Okay, but you have to be obedient or I summon her again."

"I will," Anna promised.

"I mean it. You might be a masochist but I can look into Elsa's mind right now and see she isn't one. If I make her my foot slave, she'll be absolutely miserable."

"Tiana, I won't break orders again, or question them, I promise!"

"Then beg me to kick you in the face."

"What?"

"Do it now, or I will make Elsa my foot slave."

"You're bluffing," Anna said.

"Oh am I?" Tiana asked. She leapt out of her chair and started marching toward Elsa. Then she stepped hard onto Elsa's lap and stomped on her crotch. After which she flung her butt inElsa's face and swirled it around. She had pulled down her pink booty shorts and gray panties to do this.

Elsa coughed. "Um, why am I dreaming this?" she said aloud.

"Oh, you know dreams give you crazy sights," Tiana said.

"Yeah but I don't usually have deep olfactory memories of my dreams."

"It's not impossible," Tiana said. "Smells in dreams can happen."

"All right," Elsa said.

"Tiana, you get over here right this instant and dom me!" Anna shireked.

"You are my slave, Anna, you don't bark at me."

Tiana then jumped down and stood beside Elsa, holding her foot out.

"Lick it my queen."

"Is this a joke? My dreams aren't usually that weird."

"Aren't all people's dreams weird?"

"I mean it, get over here Tiana! I might be the sub, but you belong to me."

"Oh wow," Tiana said. "I can't believe I've become so important to you after just a little forced foot worship. I can see you'd be heartbroken if I exchange you for Elsa. But you still have to beg me to kick you in the fact."

Tiana stuck two of her toes in in Elsa's nose.

Elsa screamed. "Pain! How is this in a dream? Like olfactory stuff this doesn't happen all that much, dreams are mostly sights and sounds."

"Fine, please, please come kick me in the face! I need you to, my mistress!"

"Oh, my heart is racing! That is the hottest statement I ever heard!" Tiana said. She waved her hand and Elsa disappeared.

Tiana pulled her panties and booty shorts back up. Then she went all the way to the end of the room in the student center and started running very hard toward Anna then kicked her in the face with feet that had taken in so much moment that Anna feared her skull had cracked.

"Watch it, you can treat me bad all you want but like make sure I'm wearing a helmet before you do that!"

"I kicked you harder in your cheek than your forehead," Tiana said, for she had brought up one foot to smack Anna one time, having already been raised as she cantered the last yard, and then a second time with her foot once the first one hit the floor again.

Tiana glared down at Anna. "What "Did you not listen to me earlier? I'm not going to let a slave get so injured that they can't focus when I torture them."

"Yeah, well, my head is throbbing."

"Good, maybe you'll be less antagonistic to my demands that way."

Tiana plopped back down in the armchair. "Now smooch my heel,

Anna growled but did as she was instructed.

"Twenty times, and I better hear each smack. After all, I am going to be your goddess, and my foot your girlfriend."

"I would never date anyone as stinky as your ped," Anna said.

"Ooh, those are fighting words. My foot almost wants to kick you again for that." Anna tensed, afraid this could actually happen. "But she wants you to love her. She might be more brutal once you're so attached that it doesn't matter."

"You're going to make a mockery of toxic relationships with your feet?" Anna asks.

"One of my feet, in regards to you, yes. I wouldn't say your worthy of receiving that much attention from her sister, unless she feels like sharing as she did with the kick."

"Really laying on the metaphor, aren't you?" Anna asked, a little giddily.

"Less talking, more smooching," Tiana said, wiggling her cute little toes, the toenails of which were painted aquamarine.

"But wait, I need to know, you're saying I'm the girlfriend to one of your feet, and that the other isn't going to be dominating me that much?"

Tiana tucked the foot that had been vertical a second ago under Anna's chin. "It would be like dating your girlfriend's sister for my left foot to dom you. Now if we get to a really serious level, Lila might let Urna give you some wonderful foot action. But she gets jealous easily so don't expect much."

"You named your feet?" Anna asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, when I was thinking about single foot torture, I figured that I would need to give them names because Right Foot and Left Foot are what they would be called in a cartoon for children. Like that Fairly Oddparents where Timmy's Dad is always known as Timmy's Dad as if that was his actual name."

"Okay but your foot isn't a person, so that comparison isn't exact."

Tiana pulled her right foot into her lap. "She didn't mean it, Lila. Come on, you have to forgive Anna. What? You want Urna to punish her? But...Urna might win her heart, and you'd be left out in the cold….oh no lipservice? Okay, Urna will be happy to hear that."

Tiana looked up at Anna, who stared at her as though she had come across the weirdest video on Youtube ever.

"Come on, Anna, it's not that strange to spend some time with your girlfriend's sister when she's mad at you, might make her a little bit jealous but maybe that's a good way to give her time to blow off steam."

"Mad at me? It's a foot! They don't have personality or emotions! You don't need to give them names!"

"How dare you! Good thing Lila has given her permission, Urna, show her what she's won!"

Tiana left from her perch on the armchair and hurried over to Anna then lifted her leg and brought her left food down hard on Anna's crotch.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Anna shrieked. "Can you please be gentler?"

"No, Urna cannot," Tiana said. "You should've been nicer to Lila, she might not even given you attention for three bleeding hours."

"Well, in three hours you'll be forced to let me go, because that's around the time the janitor starts cleaning this place."

"Oh silly Anna, tomorrow's Sunday! No one will bother us here until at least ten o clock! Which is six hours from now, not three."

"That's stupid, I can't be trapped as your foot slave for that much longer…"

Tiana giggled. "What, you think I'd only keep you for a few measly hours? Dang it girl, you need to have more faith in your attractability. I doubt either of my feet will tire of you, if I let you go they'd be heartbroken."

"First off, you can't keep me long past morning. Second of all, if I hadn't had a sane conversation with you before, I'd think you were a crazy person with this naming your feet thing."

"I told you, if I called them Left Food and Right Foot, it makes this so much less exciting. It'd be like asking you to kiss a dead fish, yes a dead fish that is attached to my body and sends me excitement all throughout when you serveit, but still. This way at least it's adorable, and you can gradually come to understand that my feet ARE apair of sisters whom every morning you will wake up and say, "Oh how can I please my cute girlfriend and her sister today? I don't want to make Lila mad at me. And Urna torturing me a little is fine but I hope it doesn't get too rough as it was a few days ago.'"

"Um, I'm never going to think of your feet as people!" Anna screamed.

"That's it!" Tiana screeched, spitting down at her. A huge glob of saliva gallivanted down the slope of Anna's nose. "I've tried to be nice to you, but you keep defying me! Do you know how much effort I put into this session? I have been planning this for two weeks now! I didn't just throw this whole charade together in an instant!"

"It sure seems like that," Anna said. "And don't spit at me."

"I will do whatever I want until you understand your place," Tiana said, spitting into Anna's hair this time.

Then she used her psychic powers to force Anna to bend backward. till she was on her back. Tiana stared down at her with a smile. Then there was a tear in Anna's shirt and bra.

Tiana stomped on her breasts with her left foot, hard, as though there had been a cockroach on them.

"Tiana! That hurts! Listen, I have a sort of lowish pain threshold, be gentler with me!"

"That's not me doing that, it's Urna, she's rough. But you could've avoided all this by serving Lila without a murmur!"

"Fine, I'll give your right foot the attention it demands. Just let me back to the sitting position."

"You had your chance, Anna. Lila is hurt by what you said earlier. And you're STILL not using her name. You can't make her happy if you don't call her Lila."

"Fine, tell Lila I'm sorry."

"She's not speaking with you right now. And Urna won't call her until you've served her for another half an hour."

"Tiana, this is crazy! I don't want to go through any more pain!"

"I can't control Urna's whims," Tiana said. "And speaking of which, she just had an idea!"

"Wait!" Anna said, as Tiana jumped off. "Please fix my shirt and bra. I bet you can with your powers."

"Yeah, but not until we have some fun," Tiana said, with a mischevious smile on her face.

She then tugged at one of Anna's pigtails with toes on her left foot. "Damn, it's so hard to put all my strength in here," she said, yanking at Anna's pigtail with as much force as she could, which made Anna howl in pain. "Ugh, ti seems that there's no help for it, I have to use my psychic power to flip you over."

"I mean I'm light enough for you to lift me in your hands in do that."

"Yeah, but I'd drop you on purpose and my feet would both be extremely jealous if my arms gave you pain, I'm not mean enough to do that to them."

"I dunno, you could win a trophy for Cruelty after tonight," Anna said with a growl.

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Tiana said, with a smile. "But hey what good is a slave if you can't treat her like crap?"

"I mean, subs are supposed to deal with humiliation and other things. That part I can handle. But when I fantasize about being dominated, there has never been this much pain involved, only stuff that hurts my nostrils by being stinky, such as girls' wonderful feet."

"See, you just admitted to liking feet," Tiana pointed out. "So why can't you play my game?"

"Because I know that your game can very well result in me getting injured, and you can't heal that stuff, as you instructed me on earlier."

"You're not going to get injured, just sustain some bruises and scars maybe. I've done tons of research about this, and if you do get a wound somehow, I've got disinfectant and Bandaids."

That didn't make Anna feel any better.

Using her psychic powers, Tiana levitated Anna into the air then rolled her over, or flicked at her as the case may be, Anna literally felt like a marble that had ricocheted in several insane directions after spinning hard into one of its neighbors. Why did Tiana's powers have to be this physical?

Now on her stomach, boobs pressed against the floor, and feeling as though an anvil were on her back, Anna watched in horror as her pigtails wrapped themselves around Tiana's ankles.

"Yay, now I can run, run, run!" Tiana exclaimed. "And you will be my chariot."

"No, Tiana! I forbid this!"

"You've been playing too many video games if you think that's going to work on me," Tiana said.

"It's from a bondage story, actually. A very famous one where an unwilling sub figures out that a way to defeat her dom is to keep telling herself that she'll be on top eventually and her dom on bottom, and so she starts being short with her after listening to a tape that encourages her to be assertive."

"Well, cute as your feet are, I'm nto sure you have what it takes to be a dom. Plus I have psychic powers so I don't kow how the heck you can overpower me."

"I didn't mean that I was going to try it with you. But do you really want a sub that doesn't even try to fight back at first?"

"I guess not," Tiana acknowledged. "That would be very boring. So I guess keep doing what you're doing. But uh, you're going to wish I had tied your pigtails to Lila, not Urna."

She then started running with Anna tied to her ankle. Anna's body slammed innto chairs and table legs, and Tiana made a leap jumping halfway up a wall, pressing her feet on it then jumping onto Anna's back, feeling as though she had cracked her spine. Then Tiana darted with her toward the opposite wall, smashing Anna's body against every talbe she passed. At the opposite wall Tiana lifted her leg and using psychic power sung Anna's body at the wall, smashing it there again and again till the poor redhead felt deeply bruised.

Also, her bare breasts had been dragged along all this way and they felt as if they were smarting, she was scared to look at them.

"Stop, Tiana! I've had enough!"

"I mean, I guess you have for the most part, but there's one more thing we must do while you're pigtailed to my ankle."

She climbed onto a chair at a table, then stepped up onto the table itself and started pirrouting. And Anna was sung by her pigtails in the air, getting so dizzy that she could barf. Except that it had been hours since she had eaten anything, seeing as it was 4:15 in the morning.

Tiana tapped into her psychic powers to bring a sofa over and then let Anna's pigtails come loose from her ankles and zoomed her toward the soft piece of furniture to catch her slave.

Anna was so dizzy and full of pain that she didn't notice Tiana get to the floor and run over. She put her butt on the sofa arm, slid it down, then leaped up the back of the sofa and put her right foot to Anna's chin.

"You prepared to lick my sweaty heel now?" she asked.

Anna groaned. "Not this again."

"If you don't, Lila will be really hurt. And Urna might wreck you again. This time she might not be so gentle."

Anna stuck her tongue out and lapped it against the black heel.

"Good girl! Oh, Lila loves that, keep licking! I think you can get a good twenty minutes out of making up with her. She already feels much, much happier! OH yes Anna, lick my filthy foot, full of grime. You're also lucky I picked you, you never know but I might've gone with Merida, if I felt so inclined."

Anna took that to mean that Tiana had a thing for tormenting redheads. Well, that didn't help things. She had considering dying her hair blonde, now it was too late to do that.

"Keep licking," Tiana said. She danced with her toes on Anna's nose while the redhead lapped her heel. "I have a way to make this even more fun but you have to wait a little."

Anna wondered what that could be, but she had a feeling Tiana was lying and whatever it was

Fifteen minutes later, with Tiana having barked at her constantly to keep licking even though Anna's tongue was tired.

"Okay, next phase," Tiana said. "I did some research about you by digging into your mind, and I discovered that you love chocolate. So…" she added with a smile, "How about you licking chocolate icing off the surface of my toes and in between them? Won't that be fun?"

Anna didn't think so, she was tired of tasting dirty foot, but she figured that disagreeing might arouse Tiana's ire, which was something she did not want to do, so she nodded.

"Awesome, now to summon a tub of chocolate icing."

She shut her eyes and a second later grinned down at Anna, her eyes open.

"It's coming straight from the local H.E.B.! The one right across from campus. But I have to hope no one will see or if they do, they think it's a hallucination. If anyone's vlogging now, people will stop trusting their channel should they catch it on camera and opt to not edit it out. Fun stuff."

Anna didn't know why Elsa brought that up but whatever. Chocolate icing was still yummy, even if it had the disgusting traces of a filthy foot on it, right? It had to be.

She heard a door being opened not far off, and the tub of ciing flew straight at them, Tiana catching it giddily.

Anna couldn't believe that in real life sub torture could be like this. In stories it was fun, but already she wished Tiana could just tire of her, or that she could say or do something that would tick Tiana so much that she'd want to be shot of her by morning, but there was one problem to this, Tiana very well could go for Elsa next, and that would be a worse scenario than Anna's current predicament. So she had to endure this stink, and this humilation, though there was some small bit of cheer that no one would witness this, but it still bugged her that she had to go through with it. An ideal situation would be running into someone on FetLife, establishing a safe word between the two, then engaging in this forced foot worship stuff, and should she desire to back out, she could just say the safe word, like "Scissors" or "Ventilation."

She would have to discuss this safe word concept with Tiana, but not yet. She decided to wait until the black girl was in a good mood.

Tiana stuck her toes in the choclate frosting jar and swirled them around.

"Um, doesn't it bother you that you stole that?" Anna asked.

"I sent money to the cash register paying for it. Sales tax included."

"How?"

"Uh, my psychic powers?"

"But...okay, I get you sending the money part with that, which by the way is weird enough, considering most people use credit cards, but how do you know the price without having gone to the store and how do you calculate sales tax?"

"With my powers is the answer to both of those questions. I can visualize the shelf it was on. In fact, I had to do that to summon it here. As for the sales tax, I just went with the general one and added twenty cents for the heck of it."

"Wow," Anna said, amazed. "It would be cool to have psychic powers like that."

"My teacher said that you have to be quite young when you start if you want powerful ones. I think at this point, if you started training, you'd manage basic telekinesis and teleportation but probably only for yourself, I dunno. Maybe a bit more if you're determined but nineteen is a bit late to learn this stuff."

"Well, you can train me, then."

"No, it's not happening!" Tiana said, stomping down on Anna's face with her left foot. It caused Anna's skull to rattle as though it were the earth and a tremendous quake had rolled through to split it. "Dang it, Urna!" Tiana said as the redhead cried softly from the pain. "I'm sure Lila won't mind that you punished her for suggesting we teach her how to leave us permanently, but Lila also doesn't want damaged goods and if you harm her too hard, Lila's heart will be broken."

Stop talking about your feet as if they're people! I'm tired of this."

"Okay, Anna, listen, you can bark orders at me all you want but that's one I won't tolerate, my stinky feet are your girlfriend and her sister, so you better respect them!"

Tiana lifted her left foot and brought it down roughly on Anna's breast. She did this four times till the redhead was in so much pain that she was out of breath from heavy panting in the awful feeling down there, and she could've sworn she felt a tickle of blood spill down her breast but she couldn't lift her head to check, since Tiana had moved her left foot to Anna's neck.

She sliced across it as though that food were a saw.

"Grinding Urna's dirt in you, isn't it beautiful?"

"No," Anna said.

Tiana giggled. "But you think I am, don't you?"

"Er, on the outside, yes. But by definition, as a dom, you have to be-"

"Let me stop you there," Tiana said, raising her hand and Anna's teeth felt as though they were glued together, her jaw clamped shut. That had to be the black girl's psychic power acting on her. "Doms are the kindest people ever. We morph losers like you into proper servitude, and allow you to have fun with our bodies. The cruel people are those you're attracted to but whom if you asked them to do this, they would call you a weirdo or something worse and just ghost you, or tell everyone both of you know and ruin everything. But me, I am here allowing you to suffer under each of my cute, albeit smelly, feet. Do you know how many girls on campus would do this? I promise you, it's a very small number, and it's very possible that the others who would aren't as beautiful as me.

"And besides," she added, with a wide smile. "Even if they are, none of them have psychic powers like I do, so…"

Anna did have to acknowledge that. And what Tiana said did make sense. She'd be lucky to find another girl to do this to her, one she could discuss safe words with. And make a less unfun environment.

But she had to admit, Tiana had thought of doing this at the dead of night, when no one would expect it in this venue. If they did this during the day, it would be a lot harder.

She did think she was lucky but it irritated her that Tiana treated her feet like people. Maybe that added an extra dimension to the torture but yikes.

"Okay, Lila is waiting for you to give her affection. With your tongue."

Anna couldn't resist the aroma of the chocolate icing and stuck her tongue out, lapping it up. Oh it felt so refreshing touching her taste buds! Happiness filled her to the core of her soul.

"Lick between the toes as well," Tiana instructed.

Anna groaned but did as she was bid. It struck her that this was the nice foot. She wanted to shake her head to get that disgusting thought out of it, but the left one was still on her neck with a vicelike grip, making mobility difficult. The idea that she was already assimilating to Lila's being kind to her and accepting that Urna wouldn't be was terrifying, it had only been an hour since Tiana first introduced the concept of each of her feet having their own personalities, one going to her Anna's girlfriend and the other her girlfriend's very abusive sister.

Between the big toe and the one next to it on Lila, Anna's tongue felt very tired, it usually didn't have to work so hard. She took in the chocolate icing on it but was glad it was over.

"Excellent! Now for some foot sweat M&M torture! But first, I must build up the sweat. So here it goes!"

She stepped onto Anna's chest and jumped up a few times, then got down on the ground and began jogging in place, grinning at Anna, her dark hair whipping about.

"Ooh, gotta really build it up! What is the point of having a cute girl like you lick my feet if they aren't stinky?" Tiana panted as she said this, the workout was definitely something to behold.

Anna watched in both fascination and apprehension, the first because she was astonished at all the lengths Tiana was going to to torture her, and the fact that she had researched Anna to learn that she loved chocolate and to combine it with this domination stuff, but the second because as fun as it was in theory and reading stories about girls doing this to one another, she knew that it wouldn't be as fun as theory claimed once Tiana got back up here and had Lila feed her M&M's.

Once Tiana concluded that she climbed back to her perch on the back of the sofa. She smiled down at Anna and pushed both her stinky feet onto the redhead's face. Each of her big black toes, one belonging to Lila, one to Urna, rolled around in Anna's nostrils vigorously.

"Ow," Anna moaned.

"Yes, that's right, feel the burn! It hurts and smells so bad, doesn't it?"

"It does," Anna whispered "Can we stop this yet?"

"Stop? But we're just getting to a good part," Tiana said. She shoved her left foot into Anna'smouth, stuck her big toe on the inside of Anna's upper jaw, then ran it along her teeth to the opposite side, then carried on down to Anna's lower jawline, tapping her teeth as though though were keys on a piano. Tiana's filthy toe jam rubbed off on Anna's molars, making her extremely uncomfortable to the fortieth degree.

Tiana grinded against her teeth after moving across it, her toes digging in so hard they might as well have been mole claws. Anna was glad to feel that her teeth were still fine when Tiana finally pulled Urna away, but they were in a bit of pain.

"Don't worry, Lila, Urna was just giving Anna some foul treatment so she could love you more, that's my dear foot," Tiana said, massaging her right ped. She spotted Anna watching her. "Darling, you will get to massage her at some point but not yet, you have to earn that right."

"You might lose sweat particles you'd prefer to wind up on my tongue if you do that, though," Anna said.

"Oh no, I used a psychic ability to keep it as stinky and sweat-drenched as the second I stopped jogging. This brief massage is only for consoling my sole, anyway."

Tiana giggled at her play of words, then shut her eyes. "Okay, quiet, I must summon the bag of M&M's to me."

"You know, you don't have to do this with M&M's," Anna said. That was one of her favorite candies and she'd prefer they'd be left alone. No foot junk on them.

"Yeah, I do. The only other candies that really work with what I'm planning are Reese's Pieces and Skittles."

"Do it with Skittles."

"Nah, I know you don't like those anyway so me summoning them doesn't help."

Anna grumbled. Why did Tiana have to be so difficult? Or have psychic powers? She actually wondered if Tiana was lying slightly about the having to be a certain age thing when you start. But it didn't matter, if Tiana was planning on keeping her, she'd have no means of learning it anyway.

Unless Tiana found it in her heart to teach her.

The dark brown M&M bag flew toward Tiana after the door of the second story in the student center opened, and she caught it. Ripping it open with her teeth, she stuck four between each pair of toes on her right foot.

"Now, open your mouth, slave!"

"Don't call me slave."

"Well, girlfriend to my foot is a bit long to say, so I have to use some epithet and this is the one I have for you now, so…anyway, open your mouth."

"How do I know I'll like Lila's foot sweat on M&M's?"

"You don't have to enjoy this, in fact the more it grosses you out, the better. But this is still a requirement to permanently break the ice between you and her. Though you're already beginning to improve since you called her by her name."

Annagroaned. She hadn't meant to do that but it was a little late now. Once Tiana went to sleep or whatever, she'd have to retrain herself to think of those black soles as Tiana's left foot and her right foot and not Urna and Lila.

She opened her mouth, there was no getting out of this and she knew it'd just be worse if she refused.

"Look Lila, it's Anna's open mouth waiting for you to ping M&M's with your toe jam and foot sweat on them against her teeth, isn't it great?"

Anna tensed, she didn't want this to happen, no….

Tiana's toes wiggled over Anna's open mouth, and an orange M&M dropped down from between a pair of toes, it smacked into one of Anna's teeth and rolled straight down to her esophagus, sailing along her pipe to the depths of her stomach acid which would dissolve it as well as the foot sweat encasing it, sending that into Anna's bloodstream…

What a nightmare.

"Oh Lila, you dropped that one too soon? I have an idea, pinch her tongue with your next two toes and then let the M&M between them drop down it as though the tongue were a waterfall."

Anna shrieked, "No pleath Tianva!" But her tongue was clipped by the time she reached the end of the second word, and now Tiana's toes were playing witht he section they gripped for twenty seconds before they delivered their chocolatey round goodness. Anna attempted to send the M&M at her teeth so she could chew it. But with her tongue clipped like this, there was no way to do that.

For the third one, Tiana let Lila dance upon the peak of Anna's teeth, just like Urna had done.

Anna set up a firewall with her tongue to prevent the toes holding a brown M&M from flinging it down into her throat. As a result, it went under her tongue and Tiana used her right foot to push that tongue down so that it felt like Anna was holding a thermometer under her tongue, which had always been uncomfortable when she was a child, and now brought memories to the surface of that unenjoyable time she was sick for a full month and had to double down on her schoolwork when she got better or risk having to repeat her grade…

This situation was way better than that, though. So it had that going for it.

"So yeah, don't defy my kind foot when it treats you so well," Tiana growled. "Lila was feeding you M&M's, and how do you repay her? By blocking her candy offering. You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

She kept Lila trapping Anna's tongue down beneath it so she couldn't shift the M&M from its painful position for five minutes straight.

"Okay, you've had enough suffering that way, I hope you've learned your lesson."

Anna nodded and used her tongue to move the M&M trapped under it. Urna, Tiana's left foot, pinched her tongue as she did this, causing Anna to shriek, especially since Tiana's toenails were a bit sharp.

"I might not be very gentle in future, or I should say your girlfriend's sister might not. After all, she's the punisher of the family."

Anna nodded. "I'll be good," she promised.

"You'd better," Tiana said. "Because I'm feeling inclined to spit on you after the stunt you just pulled."

"No, no spit! I won't resist anymore but I don't appreciate being spat on!"

"Fine, Anna, we can skip that for now but at some point you're going to upset me again, and I will have saliva waiting."

Tiana stared at her to see if she would react. Anna wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that she had her frightened.

"Time to get back to Lila feeding you with chocolate, isn't it?"

"Whatever," Anna said.

"You should show more interest in Lila. I'll probably have to train your for that after you get a good day's sleep. Like seriously, this is your girlfriend giving you the utmost happiness. She will in time, but you need to at least play along with her for a little longer tonight."

"It's almost five in the morning now," Anna said.

"Indeed," Tiana said. "But you might lose track of time once your safely tucked away where no one can steal you from me. But now, M&M's!"

The three toes with the tiny colored circular candies between them ran their sweat covered selves over the edge of Anna's tongue before gifting her the chocolate goodness, which of course tasted gross, which was an abomination to do to something that should've been delicious, urgh.

"Okay, that stage is complete! But of course, there's tons more M&M's, so, time to stuff two each between each pair of toes! Sounds like fun, right?"

Anna was very tired of tasting foot sweat on chocolate stuff. And no mater how many times Tiana reiterated it, the idea of thinking of another girl's foot as her girlfriend made her sick. Like, she enjoyed the thought of being a sub, but that was taking things to a whole new level.

Now Tiana had eight M&M's between all her toes. Then her face brightened as her foot moved steadily toward Anna's waiting mouth.

"Hey, ever try to swallow a full bag of M&M's?" Tiana sked.

"Um, no, who the heck would do that?"

"Well, I'm going to force you to. Well, minus twelve M&M's but that's still a lot."

And Tiana tipped the bag over at her ankle so a few rolled down the slope of her foot, followed by a few more. She kept doing this till the entire back had gone down into Anna's mouth, mixed with foot sweat, minus the four she had already swallowed, and the eight waiting to be released from Lila's vicelike grip on them.

"Swallow all those but maybe chew what you can," Tiana instructed.

Anna tore through a few with her teeth, which were quite sharp.

But as she swallowed, she started to choke, there was way too much down in her throat at once.

"Dear me, I can't have you choking!" Tiana said. "I guess you need a drink."

Anna nodded, her face puce.

"Well, unfortunately foot sweat isn't enough to drink, even with my psychic powers I can't generate that much. So I'm going to have to use a different method of delivering you a beverage."

Um, a water bottle? Anna thought. But she couldn't voice this.

Tiana lowered her pink booty shorts and panties and sat on Anna's face. "Lila is kind of jealous that my urethra has to fill your mouth, but it can't be helped," Tiana said.

She was just getting ready to pee, and Anna was getting extremely anxious in anticipation of it, but not a positive eagerness,, more like a nervous expectation that she would loathe it so much, like she enjoyed the concept of a girl urinating on her clothes, or her breasts, or well anywhere except into her open mouth, no. Well, maybe a couple of other places would be obnoxious like a girl releasing in her hair, but her open mouth was definitely one of the bottom three places she'd enjoy having pee fountain out into or onto.

Tiana's pubic hairs tantalized Anna and gave her goosebumps as they settled over her open mouth, some scraping both her bottom and upper lip.

She didn't like the possibility of swallowing hairs, but if a couple of Tiana's pubic ones dropped onto her tongue while she peed, Anna might not mind. Because all the freakiness and humiliation and toe sweat aside, Tiana was beautiful and it gave her heart a little bit of joy to serve her at least.

"Oh wait, I just remembered, there is a technique I could use," Tiana said, sliding off. Anna felt a tad bit disappointed. Did this mean Tiana wouldn't pee in her mouth? No. She needed to know now, if she was going to be forced to serve Tiana, what that experience would be like. After all her nose had just been tucked into Tiana's adorable black buttcheeks. That had been less onerous than the feet stuff. Butts can't really hurt you the way feet can. At least that's what Anna thought, anyway.

Tiana made a jar appear, out of thin air, which made Anna wonder, why had she needed to summon the chocolate frosting and M&M's by having them travel on the wind if she could just made a jar materialize in front of her with no trouble?

And teleport Anna to the student center as well.

Tiana set the jar on the sofa on its side, resting against Anna's arm. She couldn't move from the shoulders down (thanks to Tiana's power), so nothing would happen to it.

"Okay, so the way this works is I will activate a spell on myself which will make me move extremely fast, running nonstop. I'll build so much foot sweat that it'll fill half the jar, and that I will pour down your throat as your beverage."

But what about my choking? Anna asked, as she made another couple of involunary guttural noises, that meant she could be passed out shortly…

Tiana shut her eyes and put two fingers to her forehead. Anna suddenly stopped choking but for some reason her mouth and throat felt hollow as though she were a percussion instrument.

"I've temporarily stopped all function of your throat," Tiana said. She ran her dark hand through Anna's crimson tresses, as one might do to a lover to reassure them. "I know you wanted my pee, but Lila and Urna would both prefer you have foot sweat, darling, so this is how it's gotta be."

Anna wasn't sure if Tiana actually knew this or if she was mocking her by admitting she was denying her that pleasure or torture she had just named, depending on how you wanted to look at it. Of course Tiana could've read her mind to see she actually did desire it, but considering the black girl was smirking at her as she said this, and she seemed to be using a ton of her psychic energy at once, she doubted this was the case.

Then Tiana became a blur like the Tasmanian Devil in the Looney Tunes cartoons. She zipped around tables, onto chairs and off, across the whole second floor of the student center, then down to the first floor, then back up, zip, zip, zip.

Meanwhile, Anna felt the jar getting heavier, and she understood, instead of Tiana dripping large chunks of sweat into it when she stopped, which wouldn't be enough to be a proper drink, however if she used her psychic power so that as she built up sweat on her feet, it went to the jar instead of remaining there or getting on the floor, then you had this.

Which still caused Anna to wonder why she hadn't put socks on first. Of course running with socks would be weirder than barefoot, especially speed running, but that's what shoes were for.

In fact many foot fetish stories and videos involved socks to some extent. Anna wondered vaguely if Tiana was waiting to bring out the socks for a future session.

When the jar got kind of heavy, Tiana came to an abrupt stop in front of the sofa.

"Whew," she said. "I'll never get to run around barebutted in the student center except during deepest night, gosh that was fun."

She used her power on Anna's throat to undo what she had done to it before, then sat on Anna's chest, lifting the jar as the redhead resumed her hard choking.

"My yummy foot sweat is about to go down your throat, darling, so be happy!"

Tiana held the jar at a slope and like a mighty river thrashing against its bank, it rippled out onto Anna's tongue, the grossest liquid she had ever imbibed, even worse than the time she had tried whiskey from her uncle's mug. At the time she had been bugged by the fact that the FetLife meetup with a girl who liked being a dom didn't happen, when she was a senior in high school.

But in all her dom-sub research, even though there was talk of foot sweat, of course, it was usually licking it directly off a foot or soaked through a sock. It never involved a jar full of while your dom giggles at your predicament, and your grimace.

Because Tiana was laughing now. "Drink up!" she said, between giggles. "This is the only way to stop your choking!"

It was, unless Tiana would've peed in her mouth, oh why hadn't that happened? Now she'd be tortured by the thought of how much she wanted to see what it was like, even though she had only been under Tiana's jurisdiction for a little over two hours, she already felt this would be like waiting for a sequel to a beloved film, or for the next installment in a book series, or for the next Taylor Swift album.

But the worst part was, if she brought up that she wanted to try this, Tiana might deny her the privilege, again and again. She needed for Tiana to come up with the plan to do that on her own.

The sweat kept coming, and Tiana found herself wondering which foot produced the grosser drops of sweat, Lila or Urna, because there were some spots that tasted way worse than the rest. Maybe those drops had been on specific portions of Tiana's feet, such as the heels or knobs on the side of them.

Anyway, the first huge splash pushed the M&M's clogging her throat down and now she wasn't choking anymore, but gosh was she disgusted.

"Awesome!" Tiana said, when the jar had been emptied. It was a regular pickle jar and had been half-filled at the start. "I'm sure you want to barf right now, don't you?" she asked, grinning down at Anna.

The redhead nodded, for the foot sweat did make her extremely grossed out, it was possible the chocolate icing and M&M's could go the other way in the digestive system than they were supposed to.

"Well don't worry, I'm pretty sure you can't puke up the icing, small chocolate candies, or the sweat stream, no matter how grossed out you are," Tiana said, with a wink. "And even if you could, I'd just stop it, because it wouldn't suit either of my cute feet for you to throw up on them."

Anna figured that was good but she still didn't like that Tiana had such abject power over her.

Tiana leapt back onto the back of the sofa. "Oh, dear me, Lila must've lost an M&M or two while we were speedrunning. Ah well. She still has six very sweat drenched goodies to deliver to you! So open your mouth!"

Anna did so, and Tiana's right foot came toward her lips super slowly. It was complete torture waiting for Lila to approach. She wanted to call Tiana out on it but figured that the last thing she should do was arouse Tiana's ire, which that might cause. So she remained silent.

Finally, the toes on Lila waved above Anna's open mouth, and the one right next to the big toe touched down on Anna's tongue, dropping the one M&M held between it and the big toe.

An M&M that had been there as Tiana ran all over the building at lightning speed for twelve minutes.

It was the worst M&M that had ever entered Anna's mouth, even one that had Elsa's lipstick on it once when Anna set it on a napkin and then Elsa put her lipstick on that same napkin uncapped.

Then Tiana ran her right foot's big toe all along Anna's lower jaw and her upper one. It was probably supposed to be a loving caress. Anna hated that she knew Tiana's sexy intentions with this, especially since all she had to do was look up and see the black girl's bare vag exhibited to the world.

"Now let's play a game of marbles with the last five," Tiana said, and with her filthy toes swung the M&M's in every direction she could around Anna's mouth.

One rolled to land on the inside of her teeth along the right side. Two shot down into her throat straight on, one pinged against her teeth and then followed those two, and the last one ricocheted off the room of her mouth to land beneath her tongue as she did her best for damage control to prevent from choking again.

However, it didn't work as the three tiny candies in her throat caused her once more to make horrendous sounds of choking.

"Heaven's me, I'm too exhausted to run again and I simply must stop your choking!" Tiana said. "I guess there's no help for it but for me to pee in your mouth, you lucky ginger you!"

She took both of her feet and pinched each of Anna's cheek's between Urna's big toe and the one next to it and the same toes but with Lila on her left cheek. Then Tiana swung about, plopped with her butt on Anna's face again, the redhead's petite nose tucked inside Tiana's anus, and the black girl's vag over her open mouth again.

Yes, she was going to taste Tiana's urine after all! This was the highlight of the night, she wouldn't have to wait!

The steady stream of nectar was a delight to Anna. Meanwhile, her nose was buried in one of Tiana's stinkiest regions. So basically there was both delight and discomfort with this predicament. She didn't know which she could choose to explain her feeling now if she were asked. And yet, as unwashed as Tiana's ass seemed to be, it still was a bit fun to be put in her place, but that wasn't something Anna was prepared to admit out loud just yet.

Tiana slid off and stared down at her slave. "Now that you're fed and watered, I guess it's time for us to go our quarters. After all you've had enough foot fun for today, haven't you? At least until you've slept."

Anna had to agree with this.

"Wait, what's this?" Tiana asked, getting back up on the couch and putting her right foot in her lap. "You want Anna to suck on Urna's toes? But Lila, wouldn't that be like cheating?"

"Stop talking to your foot and let's go," Anna said. This time she didn't bark it like she had before, she was getting extremely exhausted, it sounded more like a best friend indicating it was time to crash at a slumber party.

"But Lila says you have to give Urna attention or we can't go," Tiana taunted.

"I don't want to serve Urna, she's too violent."

"You're just going to lick her everywhere from toe to heel. Also she's only mean when you're being disobedient, but I think you're too exhausted to fight right now."

Tiana had that right, and so as her left foot scooted toward Anna's mouth, the ginger's tongue was ready to lap it up, and she did so, taking her tongue in between the toes, allowing those sharp toenails to scrape the roof of her mouth as Anna's tongue ran up the slope of that foot.

She covered every portion, but within her, the part of her that had desired to quaff Tiana's pee, there was something she felt was wrong about Urna not smacking her, slamming her, or scratching her hard. Of course the toenails hurt a bit, one felt like it had cut her tongue as though she had bit down on it, but it didn't do this from Tiana's anger, and she didn't seem to acknowledge she might have pained Anna. Anyway, that feeling vanished and she kept hoping the black girl's left foot would delve into actual torture, but it didn't.

When it was extracted from her mouth, and her whole jaw felt tired, Tiana having made Urna squeeze between two toes Anna's lower jaw then when it had gone all the way across leaving traces of her foot sweat behind, it did the same with two more toes, adding more foot sweat, this was just simple domination...so after this, Anna coughed.

"Yes?" Tiana asked.

"You can read my mind. You know what I want."

"I could, but I'm not going to. I'm only willing to read your emotions. As a dom wanting her sub to feel downtrodden. And it seems to me you have a concern."

"So you expect me to ask fo rit?"

Tiana shrugged. "It's how everyone on Earth has to live. You have to ask for things to receive them."

"Well, if I'm going to be your foot slave, I think it's unfair if Urna doesn't treat me badly."

"Oh wow, that's the last thing I'd have expected you to say," Tiana said, with a smile. "But she's tired. I'm sure she wants to hurt you, but you can't expect anything much."

"Please, Tiana. I'll be extremely obedient later, but I can't go to sleep without some brutality from Urna first."

"That's a big promise, after you have rested, you might renege. But if you're sure…"

Tiana stood with her back to Anna, twerked her bare butt in mockery, then turned around, lifted her left leg, and brought Urna down hard on the part of Anna's breast that was still showing fromthe cut in her shirt earlier and her bra.

Tiana did this seven times, till Anna was groaning. "Ow, it hurts so much!"

"Remember that you asked for it!" Tiana said, gleefully.

"Yes, dear mistress, I did, but I thought you'd be too tired to do it full force."

"I am a bit exhausted. I'll clean up while you...suffer."

Tiana took one mroe foot slam with Urna against Anna's chest, then while Anna screamed from the pain, the black girl darted for the tinted windows, which she turned into graham cracker sized using her powers, then ran back over to pull up her panties and pink booty shorts, then she grabbed the jar and stuffed the graham cracker-sized windows in it and clapped her hands, sending her psychic energy over to shut out the lights, after which she grabbed Anna's arm and leaving the sofa behind in a place it didn't start from before Tiana tinkered with it, teleported herself to her apartment off campus.

Anna couldn't believe Tiana had left her behind, a tear trickled down her cheek, she already felt scared to face normal life, and she'd get in trouble once maintenance discovered she had gotten in here...if she was stuck, she'd have to find a dom or go crazy, serving Tiana's feet had made her happier than she had been in ages…

But then she found herself teleported to end up laying across the foot of Tiana's bed.

"Were you crying, Anna?"

"I thought...you had left me behind," Anna said, still snivelling.

"My feet would hate me if I did that, darling," Tiana said, running her hand through Anna's crimson tresses.

"But you didn't bring me at first…"

"That's because I can only teleport one at a time. And if I sent you here first, I would have to walk all this way, because that would count as banishing and I can't teleport for an hour at least after banishing. My teleportation is more like a magnet to summon people or stuff to me."

"Well, next time, warn me before you make me feel like I'm abandoned."

"Oh Anna, I will never abandon you, you're my reason for being." Tiana giggled, then ran her fingersacross Anna's neck. "Say, I know how I can make it up to you. I'll let you sniff my feet deeply on your way to sleep, and you'll be tucked under my very warm covers, both Lila and Urna on your face, taking turns to squish up against your nose. Doesn't that sound like so much fun?"

Anna nodded. "Will Urna torment me?"

"Maybe if she feels up to it, but it'll be harder for her to smack you beneath a thick blanket."

"The stink and the heat could be enough," Anna said.

"Good, but Urna will definitely beat you good tomorrow, I promise."

"Cannot wait," Anna said, yawning. Tiana started putting jammies on and then tossed Anna a nightshirt and watched her as she got dressed into it, then she levitated the blanket with her psychic powers and instructed Anna to lay down.

While the blanket remained in the air, Tiana jogged in place to give her feet a good powerful stench, and then she jumped on the bed and started grinding in Anna's face with her peds, digging into her nostrils with a couple of toes, then allowing the warm blanket to come down only after Anna licked each foot straight across the bottom, wiping the filth, grime, and sweat that had gathered there. Tiana had dirty laundry lying all across the room and she had been walking on it barefoot for days. After all she had been planning this for awhile and was so glad to have a slave at last.

As for Anna, though she had started this session in trepidation and willing to get out of it, already never wanted to go a day without Tiana's gorgeous black feet playing on her face, one gentle, one abuse, both so stinky they could knock her out, but she was determined to withstand the stench as much as possible. She licked them now, and Urna lifted and smashed down on her forehead, giving her an intense migraine.

Ah the sweet, sweet pain delivered to her by her beautiful mistress! Even though it would be rough, she would definitely like it here...


End file.
